Scorpion
by MikiyoYakushi
Summary: This is the sequel to my first Mortal Kombat fanfiction, Eve. The story behind Eve's birth and escape from the Shirai Ryu clan massacre. There is unrest as Sub-zero is concerned for Eve's safety, thinking her family's killer is still out there. Eve is desperate to have both her beloved and her brother in her life. Scorpion finds out the truth of what really happened.


**AN:** Finally I've been able to type up a sequel to my first mk piece Eve. I hope everybody enjoys. Thank you all for the reviews. I read every one of them, and I think you all.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mortal Kombat. Mortal Kombat is owned by Edward Boone and WB studios.

**Birth and Escape Earthrealm 1**

"Mother, you're having another child? This is great news," Hanzo drank tea with his mother.

"Unexpected is more like it. But a blessing by the elder gods nevertheless," she sipped her tea.

"It is to be a girl, right?"

"Yes, your little sister," she gently caressed her stomach.

"A little sister. I will protect her with my life, and teach her all I know."

"I am sure you will," she smiled warmly.

"You have my word, Mother."

"And how is your family?"

"We are all doing great. My son is growing with each day. And my loving wife loves me without end. Everything is just as it should be, Mother."

"I am pleased to hear you are all doing well, my son. It will be good to bring a child into such a carefree environment."

"Yes, I know, my sister must live without worry in her life."

"Then let us make a toast, to new life," she poured them some more tea.

"To new life," he raised his cup.

"And may this old woman make a good mother, despite her years," she finished, clanking her cup to his.

Hanzo laughed before taking a drink. He gazed outside with a smile on his face.

"Daydreaming again, Hanzo?" His mother rested her head in her hands.

"Huh? Did you say something, mother?"

"You always do that. It's as if you're ignoring me," she laughed.

"Not at all, I was just lost in thought."

"You're excited aren't you? I could always tell when you were."

"Of course I am. I just can't wait to help care for my sister. I have so much to teach her. Like right from wrong, and how to throw kunai."

"How do you even know if she'll be interested in such things as kunai?"

"She's my little sister, and because she is my little sister she will one day be a fierce warrior."

"I bet she grows to be completely harmless. Finds her a good husband and settles down just like me."

"Well, if she does choose the way of the warrior I will protect her and her goals."

"I am pleased to hear that you have such interest in her life, but you must always remember to let her choose her own path."

"Alright mother, I will."

"Kara, are you looking for Hanzo?"

"Not at all, I simply came to visit you. I knew he had come here as well. How are you?" Hanzo's wife came inside from the garden.

"I'm pregnant, you know how that is."

"You're right, but it isn't all that bad, congratulations," she giggled.

"Well, I guess I'll leave and let the two of you chat. Good day mother, my lovely Kara," he ducked out.

Kara giggled.

"He's trying so hard to hide the fact that he is excited for the arrival of this baby," his mother laughed.

"Father!" his son ran up to him.

"Jubei, what are you doing here? Did your mother bring you?"

"Mother said she was pregnant! I'm having a little brother!"

"No my mother is pregnant; I'm going to have a little sister."

"Oh, so I'm having a little sister?"

"No an aunt," he smiled, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Nuh uh! A baby can't be my aunt."

"Yes, it is possible."

"Wow! I didn't know that."

"Uh huh," he nodded.

"Dad, can I have a little sister too?"

"Um I guess, ask your mother," he picked him up and tossed him on his shoulders.

"I think I'd be a good older brother, don't you think father?"

"Without a doubt would you be a great older brother, my son," he walked home with his son on his shoulders.

"Hey father can I practice with the kunai today?"

"Nah, it's getting late, I think we should go home and wait for your mother."

"Are you going to teach your baby sister how to use kunai?"

"If your grandmother will let me," he laughed.

Hanzo fell asleep at the dining table waiting for his wife to return. Soft lips in a gentle kiss on the back of his head woke him up.

"Kara, what time is it?" he yawned.

"Eleven-thirty, where is Jubei?"

"I already made him go to bed."

"Come on let's go to bed," she helped him up off the floor.

His shoji screen door slid open, "Hanzo, it's urgent, your mother is having her child!"

"What?! Kara come we got to go!" he took off.

"But I just came from there and everything was fine," she ran after him.

"Is she okay? What's going on?" he asked the maid frantically.

"Yes, but you missed the birth I'm afraid. She's inside with the baby if you want to see it," the maid bowed.

"Did she have a girl?"

"Yes, she was blessed with a beautiful baby girl."

"Please take us to see her," Kara asked.

They entered his mother's chambers. She laid in her bed awake, the baby in the baby crib by her side.

Hanzo approached the crib. "She's beautiful. What did you name her?"

"Eve."

"Eve, hello Eve," he touched her little hand with his finger, letting her grab it. "I swear to protect you with my life," he vowed.

"Kara! Kara! Dammit Kara wake up!" Hanzo shook his wife's frozen corpse in a desperate attempt to wake her.

"Hanzo stop, you're breaking her!" his comrade shouted beside him.

He watched in shock as her body broke into pieces.

"Kara," he whispered, fighting off the tears so his comrades didn't see his pain.

"Hanzo!"

"Leave me!"

"But you need to see this, it's your son."

"Take me to him!" he ran to the other comrade. When he arrived on the scene he saw that his son bared the same fate.

"Hanzo?"

"What?! What do you want? Can't you see I've lost everything?!"

"What about your baby sister?"

"Eve!"

A Lin Kuei assassin had already killed his mother. Eve yawned, giving her position away. The assassin made his way towards her. Eve looked up at the assassin in curiosity.

"Get away from her!" Hanzo stabbed him with his sword. He picked her up gently, wrapping her in a sheet and holding her close to him. He ran outside. He stopped when he saw one of his clansmen. "This is my little sister; please get her away from all of this. Take her some place safe."

"Yes Hanzo, I will protect her with my life."

"I'll come for you one day Eve, until that day," he kissed her on the head. "Go now! There isn't a moment to lose!"

"Yes sir!" the young ninja ran off with the small child. He made an unnoticed escape into the woods. He stopped to look back at his home being torn to shreds. "Lin Kuei scum! This time they have taken it too far!" Eve cooed at the sight. "Not to worry Eve. Your big brother, Hanzo will avenge everyone." She just laughed with a big toothless grin on her face.

He dashed through the woods as fast as his legs could take him. He was joined by two Lin Kuei assassins, one on each side of him. "Don't even think about it!" he pulled out a kuai, taking an offensive position. With lightening like speed; he struck the two down. Without blinking an eye, he continued at a fast pace.

The light began to fade through the trees.

"This should do," he stood in a tiny opening. It had just enough space to start camp.

He sat at the campfire, cradling Eve to sleep.

"Everything will be okay young one," he watched as she slept.

He had fallen asleep with her in his arms. He slowly opened his eyes to now visible rays of light shining through the trees.

"Morning already?" he looked around. He looked down at Eve, still asleep. "I can't keep carrying you like this," he looked around for a solution. "If I could just carry you on my back somehow."

"That ought to do it," he had fixed a homemade baby carrier. He put it on his back with Eve inside. He popped his shoulders. He crouched low to the ground as if ready for a race. "Time to get going," he took off at a fast pace. He dashed between, leaping over dead trees and anything that bared his path.

(An enemy. Two of them.) He stopped in his tracks. He crouched down behind a bush. Two Lin Kuei warriors were tracking him. Eve's belly grumbled. (Shit)

The two looked around. "What was that?" one of them asked.

"This way," the other one said. They ran in the opposite direction.

"Phew that was close," he sighed. "Now I have to find you something to eat. I think we're nearing a village. Hang in there, little one," he took off once more.

They walked into a rather large village. Eve cried for the relief of her hunger.

"What is someone like you doing with a child?" a woman asked.

She sounded like she might know a thing or two about childcare. "Do you know where I can find some food for her?"

"Humph, try milking a woman," she snickered as she stormed off.

"Bitch," he glared after her.

"Cows," a voice remarked.

"Huh? Who said that?" he looked around.

"Cows, I have, but one. You are more than welcome to her," it was a woman.

"I don't know how to-"

"I'll take her," she grabbed her up from her carrier. "There there, little one. I'll get you some food," she cradled her in her arms.

"You're really good with her."

"I have always fantasied about having one for myself. However, I can't," she dimmed her eyes full of emotion.

"Can I leave her with you?"

"What?"

"My entire purpose of having her is to bring her someplace safe. Can I leave her to you?"

"Yes I can take care of her."

"But there is something you must know," he placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her eye contact. "Her name is Eve. She is of my clan. There is another clan that is seeking her out to kill her. The Lin Kuei. Please, woman, you must not let them find her."

"You can entrust her to me, young Shirai Ryu."

"Be strong Eve," he left her.

He walked into the forest.

"There he is Master." The two Lin Kuei warriors appeared before him.

"Very good, but something is missing. Where is the child?" A pale man with black spiked armor appeared from the shadows.

"You! It was you all along! This attack wasn't from the Lin Kuei! It was from you, Quan Chi."

"I will see to it that you die. I can't have you running to Hanzo telling him about me. After all he is the one that I need."

"What do you want with Hanzo?"

"I'm at a greater advantage here. I'll ask the questions," Quan Chi held him by his throat. "I will ask you once more. Where is the child?"

"What makes you think I know?"

"You're the fastest of the Shirai Ryu clan. It is obvious to see why Hanzo had picked you for this mission."

(Dammit! How did he know?)

"How else could you have possibly stayed alive this long? Where is she?"

He didn't say anything.

"Have it your way," he snapped his neck.

"Master Quan Chi, we could have gotten him to speak."

"Not this one. He wouldn't have spoken if we were to desecrate his body piece by piece. We'll just have to search for her."

**Contentment Neatherrealm 1**

"Eve," Scorpion woke from a dream. "That dream again. Uggh," he stretched.

He sat at the table eating something grey and mushy. "It's been over a year since I left her in Earthrealm. I wonder how she's doing," he stared at his food. "No matter. She's probably too happy with her ice people to give a rat's ass about me anymore," he finished up the rest of his food. He grabbed his sword, and headed out.

A year has passed since he last saw his younger sister in Earthrealm. Born to this world a Shirai Ryu. Enemy of Lin Kuei. She somehow found her way to their territory, falling in love with their leader. The last living descendent of the Shirai Ryu clan. She is the last who possesses those legendary yellow eyes.

Scorpion stared intently out at the plains. Monsters swayed back and forth throughout its dead grasses. He dashed from where he had stood. He drew his sword, slicing through any and all who appeared. He panted, catching his breath. He laughed a maniacal laugh, feeling the sweet ecstasy flow through his veins.

"Has coming here made you lose all sanity?" a woman asked.

"Ashrah," he recognized her without looking. "Tell me have you come here to kill me?"

"I have been studying your movements here recently. You seem troubled."

"Don't tell me you actually care about my emotions."

"No, I was wondering if it had to do with your sister."

"What do you know about Eve?" he turned to face her.

"I knew the first moment I laid eyes on her as a child what would be the outcome of bringing her to this world."

"Oh and what conclusion did you draw?"

"She would grow up, desperate to leave."

"Did you come here just to yap my ear off? Or did you come to play with me?"

"You fool, I'm just a sadistic as you are," she smiled readying her kriss blade. Their swords connected.

"The kriss, so this is it in person. That's a fine piece of metal you have there," they spun around, clashing once more.

"You know my sword."

"Who in Neatherrealm hasn't heard of the Infamous demon slayer?"

"This should be interesting. Tell me who is the better warrior. A demon born a demon, or a demon born human."

"I have motives," Scorpion jumped back to attack again.

"As do I. How is your sister, Scorpion? Did she run off with the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei?" she smirked.

"You tell me, Ashrah, how is it that a blade can grant a whore the right to wear white?"

"Bastard!" she attacked more fiercely.

"You let your guard down," he sliced her cheek.

"How?" she stood in a trance. "You bastard! You could have easily gone for the throat. So why not kill me? If it was me I wouldn't have hesitated."

"You take things too seriously."

"And you don't?"

"I have simply learned to enjoy the little things in life. The hunt is a greater thrill than the kill. It's the joy of fighting that drives my existence now. You are right. My sister has left this world for a better life in Earthrealm. When she goes to sleep at night it is my worst enemy that awaits her," he sheaved his sword.

"Why not kill him? From what I have heard you had the opportunity."

"I did."

"What happened?"

"My little sister bared the path of my sword. She was so tiny. I had kept her from experiencing happiness for long enough. That is why I left her."

"Doesn't it hurt your pride the littlest bit?"

"You have no idea," he laughed. "The irony behind it all. I had her hidden in order to protect her from the Lin Kuei. And she fell in love with Sub-zero of all the people. Later Ashrah," he walked away.

"We're not friends!"

"No, but I can't find anybody else here that puts up as much a fight as you. Why end my fun by killing you."

"Guess we'll have to do this again sometime," she put up her sword.

"Definitely," he looked to the skies as he walked away. (My sister I wish you happiness…. Even if I can't be part of it.)

**Vital Information Earthrealm 2**

Eve laid back on a hill near a pond. There she watched the clouds. The blades of grass danced away from the wind. She closed her eyes, inhaling the clean air.

"I swear I never can keep up with you," Sub-zero approached her.

"Sorry, guess I'm just used to being able to travel where ever I want. Big brother let me go anywhere I wanted in Neatherrealm."

"It isn't that I can't protect you like he can. It's just that… whoever did kill you and your brother's family is still out there."

"Do you think they will come after me?"

"Possibly, it should be something to be concerned about."

"Hmm," she stretched out in the grass.

"You pick some of the strangest places to relax. It's so hot here," he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"That's why I love Earthrealm, there are so many seasons. Everything changes. Nothing stays the same for long."

"I miss when you were a kid. You didn't wander away that far. Seems like you have gotten bolder."

"Perhaps."

"Let's head back."

She struggled to get up. She gave up with a groan. "Help me up," she reached out for him to help her.

He grabbed her hand, assisting her to her feet.

She laughed, "thanks."

He stood emotionless.

"What's the matter? You seem like something is on your mind?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with."

She laughed, "What are we going to do today?" She linked her arms around him.

"I'd like for you to stay at the stronghold for a few. I have some business to take care of," he led the way.

"Ohh, that's no fun," she whined.

"I shouldn't be long," he reassured her.

(Sure you won't) Eve frowned, remaining quiet the rest of the way.

Sub-zero looked at Eve when they were almost there. She was moping over him leaving her there by herself.

"Please don't be angry with me. You have to understand. What I am doing is at the upmost importance."

"Oh yeah? Then why won't you tell me?"

He placed his hand on her head. He smiled a hidden smile. "It involves protecting you. Actually if I don't go… well understand I can't let this opportunity pass me by." He removed his mask from his lips, kissing her ever so gently. "I'll return to you before too long," he left.

Eve watched him disappear into the distance. She wore a proud smile on her face.

"Go Fish!" Eve yelled out.

"Lady Eve, we're playing poker," one of the three Lin Kuei guards pointed out. A sweat bead dripped down his head.

"Oh. Well I have two pairs and three-of-a-kind," she laid her cards down.

"Dammit I went all in on that one," another one said.

"This is getting old let's play something else."

"Hmm, well we could play twister, but you guys cheat at twister."

"No we do not!"

"Yeah huh, you're more built than me," she pointed at his muscles. "Better start stripping," she smirked.

"Lady Eve!"

"Hell no, I remember what happened the last time we played strip. The grandmaster almost chopped our heads off."

The three of them scooted away from her.

"She's trying to kill us."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing at all Lady Eve. Everything is fine, heh heh."

"Another round then?"

"Or clean us out."

"What does she want with all of that money anyway?"

(Ughh I'm so bored. I wander what Scorpion is up to.)

Sub-zero walked through a forest, proceeding with caution. He came in contact with a stone relic, standing alone from the forest brush. (He is supposed to meet me here. He is late. I don't suppose I blame him. When involved with espionage you can never be too careful.) He looked around for the man he was waiting for.

"Ah, you made it. I was beginning to think you weren't coming," he turned his attention to a figure in a black cloak.

"I have stood true to my word. Are you alone?" the woman asked.

"I didn't expect a woman. Yes, I came here by myself."

"I have the information you seek. Did you bring your part of the bargain?"

"Yes," he handed her something wrapped in a cloth.

She inspected it.

"The money is included in there as well."

"A small price, considering I'm risking my life to relay this message to you," she put her reward in her clothing.

"This is greatly appreciated. I can never repay you enough for this."

"Don't," she smiled, "I did this because I wanted to.

"You have my upmost gratitude," he bowed.

"The person you seek is a man residing in the Netherrealm. I wish I could tell you more, but I've wasted enough time. Until next time," she vanished.

(Netherrealm? Of all the places. To think Scorpion had taken her there for her protection. He's lucky she wasn't killed.) He headed back.

"I win again!" Eve threw her cards down. "Time to strip," she stared demonically at the three guards. They were already almost naked. All they lacked was their underwear. They hesitated. "Come 'on!" The three of them looked at each other. Sub-zero came through the door.

"Ah thank the gods. The grandmaster is back! See you Lady Eve. It's been real fun," they scrammed.

Sub-zero cocked an eyebrow.

"Bye guys, let's do it again sometime," she waved.

(What exactly happens when I leave her here? They only act that scared of me.) He turned his attention to her.

"Sub-zero!" she threw her arms around him. "I missed you so much," she nuzzeled his chest.

"What exactly have you been doing?"

"Oh you mean them? Well we were playing go fish. Then it turned into poker. Then into strip poker. Because they started running out of money. I guess go fish leads to other things," she laughed.

"Only with you," a sweat bead dripped down his head.

"What about you how did your mission go?"

"It went good."

"Hmm, are you hiding something?"

"No, that will be enough regarding that."

She dropped her expression. "I understand if you can't tell me. It's just… I'm worried about you. You aren't doing anything to put your life in danger. Are you?"

"You're the one I'm worried about," he placed a hand on her shoulder. Just trust me okay. I'll keep you safe," he smiled from behind his mask. "You are so precious to me," he caressed her face.

She didn't say anything. She just gave a weak smile that faded quickly.

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried about you is all," she smiled.

"I don't want you to leave the stronghold till I figure something out."

"I understand."

"It's just, if anything was to happen-"

She had already removed his mask to place a kiss on him. "You shouldn't worry over such trivial things," she kissed him passionately.

His long dark hair draped down over Eve as he panted. "Heh, you're so fragile. Sometimes I worry I might break you," he smiled down at her.

"There you go again, worrying," she overlapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

His hands traced her delicate figure. He held her head, kissing down her throat and collar bone. He moved her hair out of the way, uncovering her ear. He teasingly kissed on her ear.

She lost control of her body. As if he could manipulate her movements, her body jolted forward, making her moan out loud. She raked her fingers through his hair to try and remain calm. He lingered there a little longer before he trailed further down her body. He kissed down her breast till he got to her bra. He reached behind her to unsnap it. He gently removed the straps from her arms. Her breasts popped out slightly, free from their confinement. He took it off of her the rest of the way. He took her nipple in his mouth. His chilled breath sent tremors all throughout her body. He flicked his tongue around her sensitive little knob, earning a gentle moan from her. She could feel herself becoming aroused from this. He flickered his tongue faster, egging her on even more. He scraped his teeth across it a little. He nipped at it, pulling it back and letting snap back into place like a rubber band. He licked and suckled on the other one, giving it the same attention.

He rubbed his fingers across her sensitive little jewel, making her moan loudly once more. He teased her entrance with two of his fingers, gathering moisture and bringing them back up to her clit. She hummed and jolted in a desperate attempt to control herself vocally. He stuck his two fingers inside of her, working them in and out. She moaned to its full sound, giving up on all hope of being quiet. He placed his mouth over her clit, kissing and licking at it as he worked his fingers in and out of her. She blushed, tossing her head back on the pillow. She stared up at the ceiling, letting the emotions flow as they came. Her body locked up. She could feel the pressure building up in her abdominal. Her walls clamped onto his fingers. He pulled them out as she came.

She set up. She kissed him passionately, laying him back on the bed. She kissed under his jaw bone, earning light gasps from him. She lingered there, making him moan even more. He gripped her hair tightly, then loosening his grip. She kissed down his well-built chest. She rubbed the crotch of his pants, teasing his already hard member.

"That isn't necessary," he set up a little bit to try to get her to stop.

"Shh," she hushed him with her index finger. She kept at it, rubbing the length of his penis. He moaned. Gravity pulled him down; making him lay back flat on the bed. She pulled his pants off of him, boxers in toe. She situated herself on top of him. He set up, leaned back against the headboard of the bed. She gripped his shoulders to help her move. She moaned as he rocked into her core. She kissed him, tangling her fingers in his hair. She gripped the headboard to help her gain leverage. She could feel herself coming to a climax. She slowed down a bit. She gripped the headboard tightly; then loosened her grip as she came on his lap. She sped her paste up. He gripped her hips, slamming her down on him even harder. He could feel her walls tightening and loosening as she had several mini orgasms. She clamped onto him, making him come to his climax.

The two of them lay asleep. Eve woke up, she kissed Sub-zero on the cheek. He didn't stir. She got up to get her clothes on. She snuck out of the stronghold and past the first set of guards. She proceeded with caution as she came to the gate. She watched carefully as the gate guards passed her by. She continued, undetected. She continued onto a path. When she came to the end she proceeded through the portal that leads into Neatherrealm.

**Visit Neatherrealm 2**

Eve walked out of the portal. Her arrival had caused a commotion. There was unrest amongst the beings in the area. A group of them went over to check her out. They were a real aggressive looking bunch of monsters. Their fangs protruded from the bottom corners of their mouths. They had bull horns atop their head and black eyes. Eve had rarely seen a bunch such as them.

One of them smelled of her, "I can smell happiness on it," he said with curiosity.

"It's a human," another pointed out.

"But it has yellow eyes. Humans don't have yellow eyes. See, look closely at the irises," another observed.

"I recall a clan existing amongst humans who carried a gene for yellow eyes," the second one said.

"Shirai Ryu," the first said. "Just who are you, human?" he glared at her.

"I am Eve, Scorpion's sister," she glared back at him.

The two others backed off.

Their leader reached his arm outward to reassure his followers. "There is nothing to be afraid of here. As I recall Scorpion's sister doesn't possess any fighting properties. She is but a mere girl. What is your business here, Girl?"

"That isn't any of your concern. Now if you'd be so kind as to point Scorpion's where-abouts to me-"

"It is clear to me that you are ignorant of the situation you are in girl. Among my clan happiness is a delicacy we don't often get to enjoy. To us you are more of a tasty meal."

"If my brother was to-"

"We do not fear your brother," he narrowed his eyes at her.

Eve gasped with wide eyes. (Nobody has ever threatened me before when I used my brother's name. This is bad.) She bit her lip till it bled.

"Enough talk, I need to taste you now! Get her!" he commanded his followers. They all charged at her.

Eve flinched and closed her eyes tightly.

Two of them got close to her. One of their heads cleaved off. The other's head had a spear through it.

"Huh?" Eve looked up at them.

The spear was then yanked out of the head of the beast.

"Brother?"

Two more came at her. One got close. A crooked blade sliced through him from the scalp down. Blood squirted Eve in the face. Both halves split apart.

"Ashrah?"

Scorpion stabbed his spear through the other one. "Get over here!" he yanked him backwards away from Eve.

"Scorpion!" Eve's eyes lit up.

"Don't just stand there kid!" Ashrah yelled at her.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes, we got this. Now run!" she ordered her.

Eve did as she was told. She ran as fast as she could. Those who pursued after her were slaughtered the moment they got close.

Scorpion and Ashrah stood with their backs against each other. They were completely surrounded.

"Think you can handle it?" she asked him.

"Tsk, I bet I can take more out than you can," he snickered.

"You're on," she took to a defensive stance. "Come 'on, you ugly bastards!" she taunted them.

"I'm not waiting all goddamn day!" Scorpion took offensive. He cut through any and all that engaged his path.

Ashrah attack those who attacked her while defending herself.

"There's just one left," Scorpion glared after him.

"He's mine!" Ashrah pursued after him.

"Ashrah! You traitor! Wait until-" She slit his throat before he could finish.

"He won't find out. It is a little difficult for the dead to speak," she turned away from him.

"We are all already dead," he laughed, choking on his own blood till he died.

"Eve!" Scorpion yelled after her.

"Big brother!" she cried after him.

He wrapped his arms around her in a strong embrace. Tears streamed down his face. "Dammit Eve! If me and Ashrah hadn't been the area those things would have killed you!"

"I'm sorry, brother," she hugged him back.

"You should be more careful when you travel through realms. You never know where you might end up."

"I'm sorry," her expression dropped.

"Where is Sub-zero? Why didn't he come with you? You should know better than to travel through realms by yourself."

"He doesn't know I'm here."

(That it explains it) Ashrah cocked an eyebrow.

"What? Why?"

"He doesn't know I'm here, because I snuck here without his permission. Here lately he's been worried about my safety, keeping me locked up in the stronghold, going on these covert missions. It's like we don't talk anymore! He's hiding something from me and he won't tell me!"

"Eve, you have got to calm down. Whatever it is I'm sure he has a reason behind it," he placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her eye contact.

"I think it has something to do with what happened to our family."

"Is he still denying that it was Bi Han's doing?"

"But he didn't!"

"You need to leave. Go home Eve," he turned away from her.

"Brother, listen to me!"

"You have your own life now. I have come to accept that life doesn't include me in it. So please," he started walking away from her.

Eve grabbed him by the wrist, "I want you to be in it!"

"Is this some kind of joke? Because it isn't funny," he glared back at her.

"I want a life that includes by beloved and my brother. Is that too much to ask!?"

"Yes… it is. You can't possibly fathom what happened to us, to our family, our entire clan!"

Eve's expression dropped.

"Kara, my beloved wife crumbled at my very touch. Jubei, my son gone. Our mother, gone. Then there was you. You were so tiny and innocent. I was able to kill the Lin Kuei bastard that had it even in his head to kill you! And you expect me to forget all of that! And play nice with the man who did it all's brother! No! Never! Forget it. You are lucky that I left you there in the first place. Just the thought of it causes me to be bitter," he clenched his fist.

"You can't harp on what happened in the past!"

He smacked her. Not too hard, but just hard enough so that she knew he was there. "How dare you bad mouth those who have fallen!"

"You're more of a father to me than a brother. You raised me. I am only the way I am because you brought me up that way! I want you to be a part of my life Scorpion. Whether or not you wish to be," she looked down from him.

"When our mother died I was given the responsibility over you. You became my own child to raise and care for. You are the only family I have alive. And you think I don't want to be a part of your life. Trust me… I do. It just isn't that simple," he clenched his sword.

"What is it then?! Oh, I get it! So if I was to be in love with anybody else then you'd be there for me! Huh?!" she waited for his reply.

He said nothing.

"That's it isn't it? I hit the nail right on the head then? Okay, brother; have it your way. I'm leaving," she started walking in the opposite direction.

Scorpion stood in place.

"Touching family moment?" Ashrah made a smart aleck remark.

"You just don't know when to shut up," he glared at her.

"I don't like you. I never have. I have no reason to be nice to you. That is why I provoked your sister," she smiled sadistically.

Scorpion dashed at her so hard it knocked her body into a wall. He picked her up by the scruff of her clothing. "You did what!?"

"I provoked your sister into leaving Neatherrealm," she choked out a sarcastic laugh.

"I thought it was kind of funny that she figured out how to use that gem by herself," he glared at her.

"I told her it had mystic properties that would allow her to travel through the portal. That she could get into Earthrealm to see her lover," she smiled.

"Why!? Did you do this despite me!?" fire flared from his body.

"Yes, I couldn't resist the opportunity to strike a huge blow at you."

"You worthless whore!" he slammed her against the wall.

"And something else," she coughed up blood.

"What," Scorpion listened closely to her.

"She was in danger."

"Danger? From what?"

"As a young child her spiritual being wasn't very strong. And she wasn't detectable. Once she became a woman her aura started blazing. Beings in this world could detect her from farther distances and avoid her so they didn't get killed by you."

"What does this have to do with Eve being in danger?"

She went quite as her expression dropped.

"Answer me!"

"I could very easily be killed. But then again it doesn't matter. I've already been defiant enough already," she smiled.

"Defiant? Of what?"

"The dark lord. The sorcerer that gifted you your second life."

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"Humph, you fool. Ignorance must be pure bliss for you."

"Answer me!"

"Your family suffered at his hand."

"Lies!" he tossed her to the ground.

"You don't have to believe me. I don't understand why I did it. But I protected your sister. He still doesn't know she lives. But it won't be long. Nowhere is safe. He has eyes in every realm, eagerly watching for any sign of the girl they lost."

"What do you know of Eve?"

"I know it was Kuikku of the Shirai Ryu that took her to that woman's house."

Scorpion stood over her. He grabbed her by the scruff of her clothing again. "What do you know of Kuikku?"

"I know I trailed him the moment you handed the child over to him."

"Trailed him?" he calmed down, loosening his grip on her.

"Me and some others had been trailing him. He is the fastest Shirai Ryu, he didn't get that reputation for nothing. Two of the others lost track of him, but I staid hot on his trail. I knew he was headed somewhere. I wanted to find out where. Then I saw him go into that village. He gave your sister to a woman to care for her. When he returned I had a trap waiting for him. He was the last one that died."

"You killed him!?"

"Not me, my master, Quan Chi."

"Quan Chi?"

"He orchestrated the whole thing. We disguised ourselves as Lin Kuei. Then we infiltrated your village and slayed your clan. I was to keep an eye on the child. I was going to report back with the news of her verified death when I saw Sub-zero take her in. Then things started getting interesting. I kept it secret to myself that she was still alive. I wanted to see what would happen once you found out. I have saved that girl twice."

"And all of this is true?"

"Yes."

"Then the Lin Kuei had no part in it?"

"It was all an illusion that my master wanted you to see."

Scorpion let her go. He moved his hand towards her.

She flinched. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes slowly. He was giving her his hand to help her up.

"Thank you. I understand the danger you put yourself in to relay this to me."

She took his hand and pulled herself up. "Don't go thinking I like you or anything, cause I don't."

"I know. You may have told her the secrete to her necklace despite me, but in all reality you saved her from being discovered. For that I thank you."

"What are you going to do now? Your life has evolved around hating Sub-zero."

"I'm going to make things right."

**A Plan Earthrealm 3**

Eve walked out of the portal. She fell to the ground, fatigue. "That's strange. I'm completely worn out from traveling through the portal all of a sudden. I had better hurry to the compound before Sub-zero notices that I'm missing," she ran down the road she had walked a year ago.

Sub-zero stood there, waiting for her.

"Sub-zero," she gasped. "It isn't. I didn't. I'm sorry," she bowed for forgiveness.

He wrapped his arms around her, grateful she's alright.

"Sub-zero?"

"I should have told you why. I'm sorry. The truth is the man that killed your family is in Neatherrealm. I thought if I kept you at the compound you'd be safe. I should have known better. Did you go see Scorpion?"

"Yes, he's angry with me."

"This isn't the place to talk," he placed his hand on her back, leading her away.

"Can we walk slowly? I'm exhausted for some reason."

"Your necklace is losing its power. If you don't train your body to resist it can exhaust you to the point of dying. That is why only strong warriors go through those portals."

"Does that mean-"

"Not to worry, you'll be fine."

They set at the table in the dining room.

"Now tell me what happened."

"I asked for Scorpion to be part of my life to. I wanted for him to coexist with you, so I could have both my beloved and my brother in my life. He refused. So I left. And I got attacked by these monsters-"

"Grandmaster! Permission to speak?" a guard interrupted. He kneeled before his master, awaiting his turn to talk.

"Granted," Sub-zero listened.

"Somebody wishes to speak with you."

"Who is it?"

"Scorpion milord, he won't leave."

Sub-zero looked at Eve. "I'll go to him in person."

"But Grandmaster! Are you certain of this? He nearly killed Miss Eve the last time."

"It's fine, take me to him," the two of them stood up. The guard led Sub-zero and Eve outside.

Scorpion stood outside waiting for them.

"What do the likes of you want?"

"I want to talk."

"About what?"

"Eve told me she wanted for the two of us to get along."

"She said you turned her down."

"I did, I reconsidered it."

"Heh, that's kind of funny," Sub-zero snickered. He drew his blade against Scorpion. Scorpion blocked his attack with his own sword. "Eve never even brought this up with me."

"What is your point?"

"My point is… that I never said I would comply with such a thing," he attacked Scorpion once more. Scorpion took a defensive against him.

"Look, I know it wasn't your clan that did it."

"It's a little too late for that!" he attacked him again.

Scorpion jumped back away from him. They ran parallel to one another. Sub-zero came at him once more. Their blades locked. "What about my brother!?"

"I'm sorry."

"Bring him back!"

"Let it go."

"Let it go, huh? Let it go!? And what? Coexist with you!? Never, not after what you've done to me!?"

"Look, okay, I know I killed your brother on false pretenses. And I know you want revenge. But you have to look at the bigger picture."

"And what might that be?"

"If you fight me do you think you'll land the killing blow?"

"If you're questioning my resolve, you're coming off very smug."

"Eve! I'm talking about Eve! If you try to kill me she will get in your way just like she did with me. And even if you did kill me she would never forgive you."

"Grr!" Sub-zero threw his sword down. He ran at Scorpion.

Scorpion threw his sword down.

Sub-zero knocked him down. He punched him one after another. "Even so, I still can't forgive you. Don't you see we weren't meant to get along! Even after death we'll still be fighting," he punched him again. He stopped. Eve had her tiny grip on the back of his clothes. His expression calmed. "You always have to get in the way. Don't you?"

"Stop," she tugged.

He sighed, "alright," he stood to his feet. "Sorry," he helped Scorpion up.

"It's alright."

"I'll listen to what you have to say now."

"I'm sure you already know that the person who killed our family is still out there."

"Yes, I had a ron de vu with a spy from Netherrealm. She said that the man who did it lives in Netherrealm. So I'd think the best idea would be to keep Eve here."

"I agree."

"You do?"

"I know who it is. It's Quan Chi."

"Quan Chi?"

"Him and his followers attacked my clan dressed as Lin Kuei. Quan Chi taking the nose of the massacre as your brother."

"Quan Chi isn't an easy person to deal with. Personally I don't think I could even stand as his equal even with you at my side."

"Then how will we protect Eve, if he comes for her?"

Sub-zero looked at Eve.

"What?"

He walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulders."Eve, the man that killed your family is none other than the sorcerer Quan Chi. He is the very man that gave your brother his second life after I killed him."  
"He is?"

"He is very strong. In fact I can't fight him."

"You and Scorpion together can't beat him?"

"No, we can't. But with the right training I believe you could."

"What? Me?"

"You have the blood of the Shirai Ryu flowing through your veins. With me and Scorpion training you, I have the up most faith that you have the potential to take him down."

"I do?"

"The question is… Do you want to fight? Fight and avenge the death of your mother you never got to meet. Avenge your brother's wife and child. Avenge your entire clansmen, who were mercilessly killed for the sake of control and one's own greed. Do you wish to take up arms and protect yourself?"

Eve thought about it for a second. She once had a mother, her and Scorpion's mother. Her brother had a family. He was once a happy man. If this hadn't happened they could all have lived a normal life. They could have been happy.

"Yes. Train me," she looked up at him, her eyes flowing with vendetta.

"Then I will train you. It will be a harsh long road ahead. Are you sure you wish to go through with this?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, but I won't go easy on you."

To be continued…

**AN: **I will start on the final chapter right away. Keep an eye out for Eve's final story Assassin.


End file.
